What Makes Me Love You?
by NightRobin
Summary: One night,after Robin carries Star to her room,Robin ponders his mixed feelings aloud to the sleeping girl.Right after an enlightening conversation with B.B. But is Star really asleep?.'Was Beast Boy really right for once? Do we really belong together..'


**What makes me love you?**

**Robin carefully picked up the peaceful sleeping form of Starfire and began to carry her toward the exit of the roof. Because, once again, Starfire had fallen asleep with him on the roof while watching the sun rise. **

**Robin stays up that late a lot and sometimes Star even tries to stay up with him 'till day break, but she usually ends up failing. Falling asleep on Robin's shoulder. And believe him, the first time he found her on his shoulder he got really tense, but since then, he had gotten used to the feeling. And heck, he liked it.**

**And mostly every night, Robin would do the same routine to stay on the roof and watch the sunrise and the city, and usually Starfire would join him to keep him company or just to be with him. And hopefully, you can guess why. **

**Robin usually would think for a long time on that roof top. Maybe even talking to himself about...things. (:coughStarfirecough:) But then he would look down and see that angelic face sound asleep on him. **

**And sometimes, he himself, would find his own arm wrapped around her back to hold her by her other shoulder. Where it happened to get there, subconsciously of course. And he didn't even know if Star knew it or not. But it came to a point where he didn't care. Any reason or opportunity to be with her, or to hold her, or to touch her, Robin would be there.**

**A few minutes or a few hours would go by until Robin decided to go inside because it was too late or too cold for Starfire to be sleeping up there in the chilled morning air. Here, the routine would continue to go on as Robin picked Starfire up by her back and the backs of her knees, cradling her. **

**He would carefully walk off the roof, through the exit, and down the stairs where** **usually, all of the other titans were fast asleep. And Robin was glad for that.** **He didn't want to have to explain why Starfire was in his arms or why they were up at the roof this late anyway. **

**But on this very night, they were not the only titans to be up at this hour. As Robin noticed so as he very quietly climbed down the stairs. He saw the silhouette shadow of the green titan changeling watching t.v. No doubt some late night Saturday cartoon marathon or something like that.**

**Robin continued descending the stairway like nothing. But at the very last step, the stair made a very loud '_creak_' noise. Robin tensed and froze and looked down to see if this had awakened Starfire. Robin sighed with relief to realize that Star was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself looking at her sleeping. The sight was truly beautiful. No other words to describe it. He didn't know why he felt this way. The feeling was just there. In the pit of his stomach, to the bottom of his heart. **

**As much as this moment is hated to be ruined, unnoticed by Robin, the creaking noise did in fact disturb someone...**

**When Beast Boy heard the sudden '_creak_', he yelped out of surprise and flew off the couch. But only to look in the direction of the noise to find it to have came from Robin. He glared at his leader and Robin gave him a look that seemed to be saying 'you overreacted'. Beast Boy stood up, his heart still pounding.**

"**Dude! Why do you always sneak up on-," **

"**Shhh!" Robin cut him off sharply, motioning with his eyes to the still asleep Starfire. Beast Boy looked at Star in Robin's arms.**

"**Oh, sorry." he whispered. Because Robin wouldn't be happy if he had woken Starfire up. Definitely not. Everything with Star had to be all fine and good or Robin was not a happy camper. Beast Boy knew this and continued to whisper. **

"**She looks beat..." he said, and battled in his mind to see if he should say more, and just decided to go for it.**

"**What were you two doing up there?" Beast Boy leaned in towards Robin, smirking devilishly. Robin got the sick concept of the comment and sent Beast Boy a glare that would send anyone to shame. Beats Boy shrunk back nervously.**

"**Sorry!** **I didn't mean to pry, man! So-rry!" Beats Boy said defensively, waving his arms in front of him. **

"**Shhh!" Robin said again. How many times did he have to tell him that Star was sleeping! He looked back down at her and realized that she had acquired a more comfortable position, curled inward into Robin and leaning her head on his chest. Gently grasping a part of his red tunic. **

**Robin almost let some of his barriers crumble at the sight, when he almost allowed himself to smile at her. But then he remembered that Beast Boy was still there, and what he had said. **

"**It's not like that, why does everyone think that?" Robin whispered as he started to walk towards Starfire's room.** **Beast Boy stayed where he was and thought for a second.**

"**Well for one thing, the way you act around one another,...and that way you talk to each other,...and the way you affect each other. We know it's true. I mean, geez, only an idiot wouldn't notice it. And even _I_ noticed it! And that's saying something! I mean, come on, it doesn't take a complete genius to put 2 and 2 together." Beast Boy finished wisely. **

**By this time, Robin had stopped in front of Starfire's door, and at the moment, he was just staring at it. Thinking. Listening to what Beast Boy had said . But not daring to look directly at him. He put his head down.**

"**Mmmm...uh, I'll consider that...goodnight Beast Boy."** **Robin said quietly, looking down at the girl in his arms before slowly entering the room. Almost seeming...I don't know, down. **

**Beast Boy just shrugged and sat back on the couch to watch more t.v.**

**Robin** **entered the room and the door closed behind him. He located the bed and walked toward it. He, ever so gently, laid Starfire down on her neatly made bed. Moving some stuffed animals out of the way in the process. He carefully slid her boots off and put them on the floor beside her bed. Then he slid the covers over her body.**

**Robin sighed to himself while admiring Starfire's blissful sleeping form. He took a still gloved hand and moved her hair out of her eyes. But then retracted his hand and glared at his glove, for it was a symbol that he would never be normal, and never have a normal life. Or maybe never even be allowed to love. **

**Once again, he didn't know why he felt this way for Starfire. He had fought countless villains, monsters, hybrids, zombies,... but the sight of Starfire actually makes his knees weak. He didn't know how she did this to him. **

**He didn't want to hear it, or even think it, but deep inside, he knew he had...affections for Starfire. He didn't want to have them though. Sorta. He had enough issues, but now he had a girl on his mind. Making everything all the more complicated. And he had no absent minded clue why he liked, liked Star. Maybe even lo-, no, he couldn't think like that. He had too much on his mind right now. **

**Robin sighed and looked around Starfire's room. He then noticed something that wasn't there the last time he had been in there. It was a picture in a frame on her counter. Robin picked up the picture and observed it. To much of his surprise, it was a picture of him and Starfire. He remembered when this was. **

**In the picture, Starfire was hugging Robin because he had just taught her how to do something new. He didn't remember what. He had taught her many things. Starfire's eyes were closed and she was giving Robin an affectionate hug. But meanwhile Robin looked like he was really to burst. His face was red and his eyes were wide. But heck, from the smirk on his face, you could tell he was liking it. **

**Robin shook his head, smirking, looking at the picture. He didn't know a picture was taken of them on that day. Great. Caught by surprise.**

**Robin put the picture back on her counter right where he found it. He liked when she hugged him. Who wouldn't? She's always so kind in that way. Because, aw forget it, he liked her. It was a fact. And he knew it too. Period. He loved everything about her. From her eyes, to her personality, to her down right bluntness. Robin smiled at the thought. They had come a long way since when they first met. And their relationship had blossomed. **

**He even thought that maybe she liked him back. But it would never work. They were super heroes. They couldn't just start a relationship just like that. They had more important things to worry about...aw, but this _was_ important to Robin! He didn't know what to do. And he always knew what to do. **

**But he thought a little about it. I mean, look at their racial backgrounds. A Tameranian and a human. It would never work. Just like Romeo and Juliet, only this wasn't a fairy tale. **

**But still, he couldn't help it. It's not like** **he didn't want anybody to love, but,...he just...I guess he didn't feel like he was ready. ...Ok maybe he was kind of ready for anything because he always is, but this, this was new territory. It was a big responsibility to fight crime, and on top of that, he was going to have a girlfriend! Even if he was Robin, he didn't know if he could handle it. **

"**A human and a Tameranian,...it would never work..." he said out loud, softly and remorsefully.**

**Robin looked back at Starfire. She was still sleeping and had rolled over onto her side and curled up. Robin let a small smirk slip out. It was just...cute. His conscious all of a sudden changed its mind and now he found himself wondering if there was hope. There had to be hope. **

**He then walked up to the side of Starfire's bed and carefully sat down on the side she was facing. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake her. God, she was beautiful up close. Even if her eyes were closed. There was an aura encased around her of never ending beauty. Hair, face, features, curves,...all beautiful. **

**He was starting to go off on a tangent in his own little dream world about Starfire. He thought he was definitely losing it, because now he was starting to whisper,...to himself, to the sleeping Starfire, or to anything in the room. He put his face closer to hers.**

"**Why am I in love with you?" he whispered to her sleeping form. **

"**What makes me go head over heels for you? How do you get me like this? What's your secret? How can someone be so beautiful..." He ran off on his sentence.** **At first, he had kind of meant it as a joke, but now,...he realized he didn't even know the answers to these questions at all. And it bothered him a little. **

"**Well, it's not like you could tell me too much, cause you're...asleep." he said, frowning. But he continued.**

"**Was Beast Boy really right for once? ...Do we make it that obvious?" he hesitated.**

"**Do we really belong together?" He asked quietly. Then thought for a minute. **

"**I really wish I could tell you when you not asleep, my feelings, the truth...But it's not an easy thing for me to do. I'm not very open like that, especially with my feelings..." he trailed off sorrowfully. **

**He felt so stupid. He was pretty much having a conversation to himself. When he should be telling this to Star, when she was awake! He leaned in closer to her. **

"**...I love you, Starfire..." he whispered softly to the air. He furrowed his brow. Minutes before he was denying his feelings, now he was being open with them. Strange. **

"**Maybe someday I can tell you when you're not asleep. But for now, geez, I think I'm losing my self control around you..." Robin said, putting his head down. **

"**...Perhaps, it is not so great a loss..." Robin heard a feminine voice say. His head snapped up and his eyes grew wide in surprise. **

"**STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, jumping off her bed. Starfire opened her eyes and smiled at him.**

"**You...weren't really sleeping, were you?" Robin asked skeptically. **

"**Up until a point..." Star responded. Robin slumped.**

"**How long have you been awake?"** **he asked slowly. **

"**Right about at, 'a human and a Tameranian, it would never work'..." Star stated, crossing her arms. **

**Robin collapsed, anime style. And when he got back up he was twitching, and blushing furiously. The things he said were the things he did not want her to hear! At least not yet! And she did! She heard everything! She had been playing possum this whole time. So much for the great detective. He thought she would definitely want an explanation about now. **

**Starfire sat up in bed and patted the spot next to her for Robin to sit down. Robin gulped. This was not going to be easy. He hesitantly walked back over and took the seat on the bed next to her. Both of their feet dangling over the edge. Robin took a breath.**

"**Starfire I-," he got cut off by Starfire putting a finger to his lips, silencing him. Robin stared curiously, and remained silent when Star removed her hand. **

"**Robin, I have heard everything you said, and I have to say I am deeply flattered." she paused. **

"**And Robin, do not be so embarrassed..." she leaned in towards him. And Robin's heart was beating so fast...**

"**Because I feel the same way." she leaned in even closer, and Robin was afraid his heart would stop. And then, she kissed him. Innocently, only grazing his lips to see his reaction. **

**Robin froze and went completely rigid. He didn't think he could move if he tried. His eyes were now wider than ever. When she broke the small kiss, Robin still found himself trying to make sense of all this. Starfire smiled at him a coy smile. An entrancingly beautiful smile. **

**And soon, a couple more barriers broke down and Robin's self control became dangerously low. His glazed, masked eyes became half-lidded, and a funny, little, love-struck smile played on his tingling lips. He swayed back and forth a little and then actually fell over on he bed. Only to quickly regain his composure with the little self control he still had left. As Starfire giggled in amusement. Robin was still in a drunk-like, heavenly state. He touched his lips with his fingers and one word escaped his mouth.**

"**Wow..." **

**Starfire smiled at him. She'd guessed he'd excepted her offer. Robin finally got up enough courage and self control to speak again. **

"**Star..." he said her name in a dreamy way.**

"**...you don't know how much this means to me..." he hesitated.**

"**...how much you mean to me..." he concluded. **

**They both leaned in toward each other slowly. Eyes half- lidded, and hearts pounding. And Starfire was first to make a move. Their lips met in a captivating, inexperienced, kiss. But it was all fine anyway. A kiss much deeper and more loving than the previous one. Because this time Robin kissed back, and eagerly too. He was excited, and so was she. **

**Hell with the whole 'can't fall in love' super hero thing! Toss it out a window! Because at this moment, Robin had never felt so loved. And so in love! It felt fantastic. Wonderful, joyous, marvelous, incredible, what ever words you can come up with to describe it! It was the happiest moment of their lives. And nothing was going to stand in love's way anymore!**

**They kissed until they toppled over on the bed. A flushed Starfire, on top of a panting Robin. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Starfire was still straddling Robin's waist, and she was more on top of him than you can ever be. But somehow, they didn't mind at all the positions they were in...or what it looked like. As a matter of fact, they liked it. No, they loved it! And nothing could change their minds. **

"**I love you Star." Robin said, lovingly and eagerly. He had been waiting to say that to her face for the longest time. **

"**And I you, Robin." Starfire said right as they both kissed hungrily again. All fears finally pushed aside.**

**END **

Please, please review! I am hopeful to get many, I worked hard on this! N E way, hope you all enjoyed it! Thanx for reading! Bye!


End file.
